


From Missing Scenes to Time Machines

by shanahane



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, i can't remember them all so i'll write WARNINGS on top of each chapter if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane
Summary: One thing that Glee gave me was years and years of writing inspiration - I'm bringing 7 years worth of my Klaine ficlets here from Tumblr.





	1. Of Swings and Bowties

**Author's Note:**

> In this little ficlet, Blaine gets his first ever bow-tie.
> 
> (I can't remember everything I wrote so tagging is difficult. Whenever necessary, I will write WARNINGS on top of the chapter. This one is pure fluff.)

Ever wonder where Blaine got his very first bow-tie from? 

It’s a funny story, really. And I’m probably making it up but then again, who knows?

Well, there was a man, about to get married and so of course, he had to get a tuxedo. A fine one it was, too, and cost a whole lot more than what he could afford but hey, it was worth it. It was his wedding… or more importantly, his future wive’s wedding and he’d be damned if everything wasn’t perfect.

It was a classic, black tux but he did add a little bit of personality into it by putting on a bow-tie with red, white, grey and black stripes. His wife had pulled on it when the priest announced them to be Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and declared that he could kiss the bride. Well, the bride ended up kissing him but it wasn’t as if Burt minded. 

Of course, this tuxedo was put away to the closet as they wanted to keep it safe. It wasn’t until a few years later, when their young son oh, so innocently asked if he could use the bow-tie for one of his numerous wedding games, that the garment was taken out of its plastic bag. The boy had been so happy, saying that the small piece of fabric was now one of his most priced possessions. 

And boy oh boy, did Kurt love the damn thing.

He took it _every_ where with him, sometimes wearing it, sometimes just keeping it in his pocket. Apparently, it depended on the outfit he wore if he could use it. Burt didn’t quite get it, Elizabeth thought it was adorable. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, fate decided to meddle in all this adorableness. You see, there was a day when the parents took their young son to the playground a little bit further away from their house. It was bigger and had a swings that went higher than the ones near home so of course, Kurt loved it. Who wouldn’t? 

And that was where they came across a boy who didn’t look as happy as all the other kids. 

He was a boy with curly, nearly black hair. He was waiting for his turn next to the swings and his slightly troubled face had brightened when Kurt decided that he wanted to try the slide. But he was a fraction too slow and a boy older than either of them got a hold of the vacated swing first. 

Kurt watched as the boy first just stared with his chin trembling but then turned away and sat down next to the sand box. He wiped his face with his sleeve but that didn’t stop the tears. And Kurt felt bad, the older boy had not been nice at all. 

So Kurt made a very grown up decision and walked up to the boy. 

“Hey." 

The boy blinked. 

"Wanna see something pretty?" 

The boy blinked again.Then he nodded shyly so Kurt knelt down and fished the bow-tie out of his pocket. He smiled when the boy smiled. 

"Daddies wear them when they marry mommies. There’s cake and mommies wear big, white dresses. I use this when I play weddings. Do you play weddings?" 

The boy nodded again, even more shyly than last time. Kurt was delighted. He had never met another boy who played weddings before. 

"Do you have one of these, too?" 

The boy shook his head, no. 

"Oh.” Kurt bit his lip. “I think… You can have this one." 

Now the boy’s eyes went wide. "R-really?" 

Kurt looked from the boy to the bow-tie and to the boy again and then he nodded. "Yeah." 

Slowly, the boy reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the silk. "It’s soft." 

Kurt beamed. "Don’t wear it if you have a yellow shirt on, it looks weird. Hey, you wanna play?" 

It wasn’t until years and years later that the curly haired boy wore that particular bow-tie with anything. He couldn’t quite remember where he had got it from but it matched his outfit and his boyfriend would certainly approve. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Blaine decided he was ready for his first day at McKinley.


	2. Tuesday Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeless AU - The streets of major cities are only truly known by the people who live on them. Depending on the good will of people and confident that the tomorrow will be better, Kurt and Blaine are determined to stay strong and not give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings

“What a feast!” Kurt smiled, looking at the food in front of him. That’s what he always said, even if the reality was a whole a lot different. Blaine loved him for it, loved Kurt for making him believe, even for just a few minutes every day, that things weren’t as badly as they seemed. Those few minutes gave Blaine the energy and will to fight through the real life. “…Blaine?”

Blaine blinked. “Yeah…? What?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just… lost in thought. Tired. It’s the weather.”

Kurt hummed in agreement as Blaine coughed lightly into the crook of his elbow. The weather was indeed depressing, as it often was this time of year. The rain was pouring, melting away the snow but leaving behind nothing but grayness and dirt.

A soft hand took a hold of Blaine’s and the curly haired boy found himself drowning into the sprakling eyes that belonged to his boyfriend. Even after nearly a year together, Blaine hadn’t quite decided what color those eyes were.

“Come on, let’s eat. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

Blaine allowed himself to smile a little as Kurt lead him to their small dinner. “Looks great,” he complimented softly, squeezing Kurt’s cold fingers before letting go.

“It’s a feast fit for a Tuesday like this one,” Kurt replied. “Designed to cheer one up.”

 _If only it could warm one up, too,_ Blaine thought but didn’t say it out loud. Their shelter for the day provided protection from the cruel wind but Blaine hated the way Kurt shivered every now and then, even with the promise of warmer weather in the air.

Winter had been hard and had left them both with no pounds to lose. Kurt’s cheeks had lost the little redness they normally had and Blaine had been attacked by a violent cough that had scared them both. Many a night Blaine had listened how Kurt cried himself to sleep, desperately afraid of possibly losing his boyfriend. Come morning, there would be no evidence that Kurt had ever shed a tear.

It was coming to an end now, the winter, and they could both breathe more easily. Many of their friends had made the decision to leave, go somewhere that didn’t get quite so cold during winter, but Kurt and Blaine had made the mutual decision to stay. One of the things they had in common was the need to feel like they belonged. And they belonged here, as hard as life was, they belonged with each other. They had the rare luxury of being able to call a place  _a home_.

“Is it beautiful up there?”

Blaine shook his head and saw that Kurt was grinning at him. “Huh?”

“You always look like you’re dancing with the moon or something when you’re thinking deep thoughts,” Kurt said.

“Do I?”

“Yeah. It’s fascinating, really. It’s like you’re in peace with the world, when your mind travels far enough.”

Blaine chuckled. “Oh, but Kurt… My mind is more often than not wrapped around you.”

It took Kurt a couple of seconds to understand what Blaine meant but when he did, a faint blush brought back some of the redness of his cheeks. Blaine thought it was adorable that he could he still bring a blush on Kurt’s face, after everything.

“Come here,” he mumbled suddenly, tugging on Kurt’s arm so the boy would come closer. Kurt didn’t protest but closed the few steps between them and settled himself against Blaine. Sometimes they would joke that they were like puzzle pieces, for they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and for a moment or two they were content just like that, sharing each other’s body heat and listening to the storm that could almost but not quite reach them.

“How did I get by without you?”

Blaine hadn’t meant for Kurt to hear it but Kurt did and turned around so that he could look Blaine in the eye.

“Don’t talk like that.”

Blaine frowned. “Why? I’m with you now, it’s…”

Kurt shook his head. “If you don’t know how you got by before we met, how will you know how to do it if…?”

Now Blaine didn’t want to hear more. With a quick movement he put their lips together, silencing Kurt by kissing the breath out of him. Kurt’s hand travelled through his tangled curls, just as cold as before.

“The winter is over,” Blaine breathed out when they pulled apart.

“It is.”

“Let’s not think about ifs, okay? We’re here. Together. I’m sorry I said anything.”

Kurt swallowed, his forehead against Blaine’s. “I guess it is something we should think about…”

“No,” Blaine said right away. “No, it’s not.”

Blaine held onto Kurt tighter, trying to show him that there was no force in the universe that could pull them apart. Not the cold, not the coughs or fevers that came with it, not anything or anyone. And maybe Kurt believed him because he smiled, his multi-colored eyes shining.

“No, it’s not,” he agreed quietly.

And they stayed like that for a long while, in the world where everything was okay when it most definitely wasn’t.


	3. Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have a lovely morning with their baby-daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. This was obviously written way before we knew that they'd name their baby Tracy.

“Who’s daddy’s little girl? Huh? Daddy’s little darling? That’s right, you. You, my darling baby girl, you’re daddy’s own little twinkling star." 

Kurt peppered his baby daughter with kisses, laughing as she giggled. He couldn’t believe there had ever been a when he had not wanted children as his heart nearly burst with joy with each squeal of delight that came out of Sophie. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" 

Kurt turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at Blaine who was looking at the two of them with half amused, half scandalized expression on his face. 

"Shut up and get in here. We’re having morning cuddles." 

"Kurt, you’re in bed in your work clothes. What happened to ‘when business no hugging because wrinkles’ rule?” Blaine asked. 

“I can always change,” Kurt replied. He smiled softly when Sophie tapped one of his cheeks with her small hand. “Sophie, tell Papa to stop talking and join us." 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

"You heard her.”

Blaine shook his head but didn’t argue. He sat down on the edge of the bed and not two seconds later Sophie crawled her way on his lap, speaking in a language only another toddler could understand. 

“Well, sweetie, I can see why Daddy forgot all about rule number 1. Who could resist such a pretty smile?" 

"Who could indeed?” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “She’s going to be such a little heart-breaker. Yeah, lots of boys and girls are just gonna want to…" 

"OOH-kay, let’s at least wait until she’s in pre-school before we start talking about stuff like that. Yeah, you ain’t gonna date anybody until you’re 35,” Blaine said and gave the girl a kiss on the nose. 

“I was going to say 'share their crayons with you’ but thanks for putting that image in my head,” Kurt mumbled. “Oh my God, soon she’ll be going to college." 

"Kurt, she barely has all her teeth." 

"You’re the one who brought up dating!" 

Sophie’s high-pitched laughter cut Blaine’s answer short as apparently his Papa’s bow-tie was absolutely the most amazing thing to play with. Granted, it was rather brightly colored. 

"You want it? Ah, no, no, no. Not a toy,” Blaine scolded but his tone was anything but serious. “You wanna play, Sophie? Alright, let’s play. Up, up you go!" 

Kurt had to cover his ears as Sophie screamed in joy when Blaine fell down on the bed and lifted his arms so the girl was facing down to him from the scary height of one foot. 

"Here comes flight 123-Sophie. 123-Sophie calling for Daddy, is Daddy there?" 

"Daddy’s here,” Kurt laughed. 

“123-Sophie requesting for a permission to land on airport-Daddy." 

"123-Sophie can make a safe landing on airport-Daddy." 

Blaine made sounds that Kurt guessed were supposed to sound like an actual airplane before announcing 'oh, oh, turbulence!’ and then finally giving Sophie back to Kurt.

"123-Sophie has landed safely. Captain Papa has done excellent job once again,” Kurt praised, kissing the top of his daughter’s head.  

“Well, one has to be careful when taking care of the most precious of precious things,” Blaine said. 

“True." 

Blaine smiled as he sat back up and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. It was the kind of soft kiss you share when you have a kid in the room but it was just as perfect as this perfect morning had been. 

"I love you,” Kurt said. 

“I love you, too." 

"You’re going to be late, aren’t you?" 

"Don’t worry. It’s worth it." Blaine kissed Sophie’s cheek. "But I do have to go now." 

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Go make us a living, my darling husband. We shall wait for your return." 

"You have to leave, too." 

"Five more minutes." 

Kurt pouted, hugging Sophie close to his chest. 

15 minutes later and neither of the dads had managed to get out of the house.


	4. You Are What Parents Warn Us About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt: Badboy!Blaine AU in which Kurt comes back to school after weeks of absence only to find himself in the company of the new guy, Blaine, who already has quite the reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Homophobia, bullying, violene
> 
> See full prompt at the end.

Kurt sighed as he pushed he opened the door of his locker. He was surprised he even remembered his locker-combo after the month that he had been gone. He knew he looked like a mess compared to before but he just plain didn’t have the energy to think about such trivial things as clothes. The only reason he was even here was because Burt had all but pushed him out of the house. 

“Fuck!" 

Kurt was startled out of his exhausted thoughts when he heard someone curse loudly next to him. Frowning, he closed his locker enough to see who was using such profanities and couldn’t help but blink in confusion when he realized he didn’t know this boy. This boy who was wearing a leather jacket that was slightly too big, boots that he hadn’t tied up and so much gel his hair literally shined. 

"What the hell are you looking at?" 

Kurt eyes widened as he realized he had been caught staring. His cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned his attention back to the books he needed for next class. 

"Dude, you don’t have to hide from me. I’m just not having the best day, okay?" 

"Well, neither am I,” Kurt decided to snap. “My Grandma just died, my Grandpa’s a mess and the only thing my aunt and uncle care about is who gets the beach house." 

The stranger’s mouth was opened slightly which made Kurt blush even more. He shook his head, annoyed and embarrassed and was just about to leave when the new boy said: "Okay, shit. I’m sorry." 

Kurt sighed but nodded to show he acknowledged the apology. 

"My name is Blaine." 

Blaine offered his hand for Kurt to shake but it took a second or two before Kurt took it. ”…Kurt.“ 

Blaine smirked and Kurt actually felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth. It disappeared when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, someone who had the nerve to say: "Hey, lady. You’re back." 

Ignoring his the fear that made his legs numb, Kurt turned around, his face a perfect mask of confidence that he most certainly did not feel. "Did you miss me, Azimio?" 

The jock’s eyes flashed and he took a step forward but then, to Kurt’s amazement, stopped as he had hit a solid wall. "Anderson,” he said, his voice unsure. “Didn’t see you there." 

"Obviously,” Blaine said. “You got a problem with Kurt?" 

Azimio swallowed. "Uh, well… He’s the… gay. You know, he’s a f…" 

Blaine slammed his locker shut so hard the sound of it made Kurt jump. "Finish that sentence. I fucking dare you." 

Azimio held up his hands before quickly walking away, mumbling something under his breath that Kurt chose not to hear. His heart was bumping and he couldn’t quite figure out what had just happened. 

"Does he give you a lot of trouble?” Blaine asked suddenly. 

“The whole school does,” Kurt found himself admitting. “I mean… not everyone. But, you know. Like he said. I’m  the _gay_.”

“Well, they can all just go fuck themselves. You wanna go for a coffee?”

A whole bunch of warning bells should have gone off in Kurt’s head. Instead, a smile spread on his face and the blush that now flamed his cheeks had nothing to do with embarrassment . 

“Sure,” he said and goodness, if his voice got louder then the school would be attacked by bats. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” Blaine said, grinning. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knew that skipping school on the first day he was back probably wasn’t the best idea. 

He didn’t care. 

Two weeks later found them back at the lockers, almost holding hands but not quite, laughing at some stupid joke Kurt had just told Blaine. Kurt felt butterflies dance in his stomach even though he was still confused as to how him being friends with Blaine was even possible. Most girls of the school seemed to think the same as quite many of them were shooting looks of envy at him, quietly judging him. 

His friends were all on high alert because of this friendship, he knew. Apparently, Blaine had transferred to McKinley for unknown reasons just days after Kurt had left the state because of his grandma’s death. In just barely a week everyone had come to know to keep their distance from the Anderson kid, as his temper was erratic and his right-hook more dangerous than what his height suggested. 

But Kurt liked Blaine, maybe a tiny bit more than just as friends. He treated Kurt like a person, he treated Kurt like a _boy_ , and it was quite refreshing. 

“Shit, gotta go. Slavers calling,” Blaine sighed when the bell rang. “See you here after school?" 

"Of course,” Kurt smiled. His legs felt like jell-o when Blaine winked at him and he found himself unable to move for a few moments, even after Blaine disappeared around the corner. 

It was only those two moments that the jock who pushed him painfully against his locker needed. He hit his head hard enough for the world to swim in front of his eyes and he only vaguely heard the insults being yelled at him. It wasn’t until he heard someone say: “Shit, dude, it’s Anderson!” that anything made any sense to him. 

“…Kurt? Kurt, talk to me, are you okay? Fuck, I shouldn’t have left you…!" 

Kurt frowned. "Blaine? …but… class?" 

"I heard yelling, I came back. Kurt, seriously, are you okay?" 

"I’m fine,” Kurt said, standing up slowly. When had he even lost his balance…?

“HEY!" 

Kurt was startled by Blaine’s loud yell and soon realized his friend was chasing the two football players that had apparently been the ones to push him. His cry of protest died on his lips as the three boys ran out of the school and before he knew what he was doing, he was running after them. 

By the time he made it out the door, Blaine had caught the two other boys and was now screaming at them, demanding to know what the fuck was their problem. Fearing that this might escalate, Kurt gathered all his courage and made his way to them, just as Blaine pushed the older looking boy hard enough for him to fall on his ass. 

"Blaine, no. Blaine, stop, it’s not worth it,” Kurt mumbled. 

“Yeah, listen to the fag, Anderson. Even you can’t beat the entire football te…" 

That was when Kurt witnessed just how effective Blaine’s right hook really was. The jock still standing was now holding his nose, cursing loudly as blood ran down his jaw, staining his shirt. 

"You call him that again and you’ll find that I _can_ actually beat the entire football team,” Blaine snarled. “Now get the fuck out of here." 

The two bullies were gone in a flash. 

Kurt was…

He didn’t know what he was. Or what he felt like. Or what he was supposed to do. 

Because what he did most likely wasn’t that. 

Blaine turned around to face him and in the next second Kurt had grabbed his face between his hands and brought their lips together. The kiss was not sweet, it was hard and teethy and tasted like sweat but soon Blaine’s mouth was moving against his and everything was perfect. 

It ended just before it got too heated but it left the both panting. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, quite unable to produce words but thankfully, Blaine seemed to be more on top of the situation. 

"So… You’ll definitely meet me after school?" 

"Can’t wait,” Kurt breathed out. 

“Good,” Blaine replied before giving Kurt one more, quick kiss. 

 _Oh dear_ … Kurt thought. _Don’t judge me, Grandma._

Because Blaine was definitely the kid every parent warned their children about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Can you please write about Kurt being absent from school for weeks because of family emergency and when he comes back, he meets the new bad boy of Mckinley who is feared by everyone, Blaine, who transferred days after he’s absent. And Blaine has super interest in him, asks him out and then Kurt was envied by girls and boys are pissed that they can’t bully him anymore because of Blaine. When someone pushed Kurt into a locker, Blaine beats up the bully outside of school. Thank you!!!!!!!!!


	5. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Glee/Harry Potter crossover in which prom means the Victory Day ball and Blaine wants to ask one Kurt Hummel to be is date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

They had Potions with the Ravenclaws which allowed Blaine to stare all he wanted without looking too suspicious. Sure, he was good friends with Kurt but he couldn’t really ogle at him while they studied together in the library now could he? 

“Anderson?" 

Blaine blinked as his attention was pulled back to the lesson by Professor Slughorn’s questioning voice. 

"Uh… yes?" 

"Why is your potion green?" 

The Gryffindor looked into his cauldron and discovered that his potion was, indeed, quite green. 

"It’s not supposed to be?" 

"No, Mr. Anderson, it’s supposed to be red." 

Well, Blaine’s cheeks were certainly red by now. He sighed as Slughorn wrote something on his parchment before walking away but thankfully no points were taken from the house. 

"You really are hopeless,” Wes mumbled under his breath. 

“Shut up,” Blaine snapped. His blush deepened when he saw Kurt raising his eyebrows at him from across the room and shrugged as if to say ‘oops?’

The class, thankfully, ended 15 minutes later. Blaine’s potion had ended up making quite a mess as it boiled over and turned into some sort of greenish but also kind of yellowish foam so in the end he did end up losing points and had to stay to clean the mess. In his frustration he hadn’t even noticed anyone had stayed behind with him until he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Kurt!” he exclaimed when looked up to see who had disturbed his cleaning.

Kurt smiled a little. “You okay? You’ve been kinda distracted lately." 

Blaine let out a quick, rather hysteric sounding giggle. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, just… you know. Busy. With… stuff. Sixth year stuff, you know, keeps me busy." 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Blaine. Sixth year stuff. As it turns out I’m well aware of sixth year stuff myself." 

"Of course you are, yeah… I know that. We’re all just busy busy busy, aren’t…”

“Blaine?" 

”…yes?“ 

"What’s going on?" 

Blaine gulped audibly and twisted his wand between his fingers. He could feel Kurt’s eyes burning a hole on him even as he looked away, trying to figure out how to best put his thoughts into words. It seemed to have taken too long, however, as he suddenly heard Kurt sigh. 

"Okay, you know what? Whatever. You don’t want to talk, that’s fine. I’ll see you at lunch." 

"No, wait!” Blaine said when Kurt turned to leave. “I’m sorry, I’m just… really nervous." 

"Blaine, it’s just me. What can’t you tell me?” Kurt asked, his voice so genuine it made Blaine’s heart warm up. 

“Well… There’s someone I’d like to be my date for the Victory Day ball and I… I don’t know how to ask." 

Kurt’s eyes flashed with something Blaine couldn’t identify but then a warm, teasing smile spread on his face. "Just don’t serenade him like you did last year with Jeremiah." 

Blaine groaned. "Don’t remind me." 

Kurt chuckled and patted Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine didn’t know if he was imagining things or did that particular spot really feel warmer. "Blaine, any boy would love to go with you. Trust me,” Kurt said. “Just ask him. What’s the worst that can happen?" 

"He could reject me in front of the entire school?” Blaine said. 

“Don’t repeat your mistakes then,” Kurt laughed. “Ask him in private. Give him a flower or something, maybe." 

"Will foam do?" 

”…what?“ 

"Will you go with me?" 

Kurt’s eyes widened. "M-me? You want to go with me?" 

"Yes. Kurt, I really… I’d be really honored if you agreed to go with me. As my date." 

Blaine’s cheeks were flaming now as Kurt just stared at him. After a minute or so Blaine decided to break the silence because his heart was about to hammer through his chest. 

"Unless, of course, you’re already going with someone. Which I’d totally understand, I mean… Who wouldn’t want to go with you? I’m just so… oblivious and such an idiot because Kurt, you’re amazing. You’ve been there, all this time, it’s like I’ve been looking at you forever but… not really seeing you, as I should have. And now I do and… I know it’s still six whole weeks to the ball but we could maybe practice dancing together? I mean that’d be the most perfect excuse to spend… more time with you." 

And then Blaine decided 'to hell with it’ and stepped forward, in the Potions dungeon and surrounded by foam, to kiss Kurt. He heard Kurt gasp but soon there was a hand on his cheek and the kiss became slightly deeper. 

To say Kurt looked shocked after Blaine pulled away would be an understatement. Quite quickly, however, the shock turned into a breathless, wide smile as Kurt said: "So when do you want to start practicing?" 

Blaine blinked a few times. "You’ll go with me?" 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as his smile grew even bigger. He took Blaine’s hand into his own and squeezed it before lacing their fingers. 

"I’d love to." 


	6. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is sneaky but she means well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

Kurt was very busy trying to beat Artie’s score in the weekly Angry Birds tournament when someone knocked on the door of his so called office. It was really just a corner with walls but he was really proud of it and it did provide him the privacy he needed while ignoring his job. 

He quickly clicked on another tab to hide the game and looked up, expecting to see the mail-boy or someone from accounting. Instead there was a boy around his age, maybe a little younger, standing in the door way with a nervous smile on his face. 

A gorgeous boy around his age. 

“The photo-shoot is on the second floor,” Kurt said. 

“Uh… what?" 

"The Ralph Lauren photo shoot. You are a model, right?" 

The boy blushed slightly. "No. I… I think I’m… looking for you." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean, you’re Kurt Hummel?" 

”…I am.“ 

"Great! My name is Blaine, I’m here for the assistant interview." 

Kurt blinked. "The assistant interview?”

“Yeah. I’ve been looking for a part-time job for a while and Isabelle sent me an e-mail saying you need someone to sort through you mail and such so… yeah, I figured what the hell, sounds better than flipping burgers. Let me just start off by saying that I am excellent at sorting through people’s mail, practically a pro." 

Kurt’s head was spinning. "You know Isabelle?” he asked while going through his calendar to see that no, nothing like this had been scheduled for today. 

“Well, no, my brother does. Apparently he took the liberty of telling her that…" 

"Oh, hello! You must be Blaine,” Kurt heard Isabelle say before she, too, appeared to his doorway. “I was gonna send someone down for you but I’m glad to see you found your way here on your own. Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson. He’s going to be your new assistant. You know, if you approve of him." 

"I didn’t even know I was getting an assistant,” Kurt said, still confused.

“Yes, well, part time assistant as Blaine here is a hard-working student. But yes, consider this an early Christmas present,” Isabelle smiled. “Go on, Blaine, sit down, you two have lots to talk about. Kurt, you can take a long lunch if you want." 

She winked before leaving the two of them alone. For a moment or two Kurt didn’t really know how to proceed but then finally he cleared his throat and waved his hand toward the chair on the other side of his desk. "Please, sit." 

"Thank you,” Blaine said politely. It was only then that Kurt really took him in, his gelled hair and a bow-tie that would most likely look ridiculous on anyone else. On him, however, Kurt had to admit that it kind of worked. 

“All right, so… I’m sorry, I wasn’t prepared for this, Isabelle didn’t give me any heads up. I’ve never interviewed anyone for a job before,” he said, twirling a pen with his fingers.

“That’s cool. If I were you, I’d just start with the basics. Like, where do I study, what do I study, why do I wanna work at Vogue.com… You know, the classics. I mean, these are just suggestions, you can ask me whatever you want." 

"Where did you get that bow-tie from?" 

"Found it from my grandma’s attic. It belonged to my grandpa." 

"Cute. I like it." 

"Thank you." 

They smiled at each other and Kurt soon noticed the heat rising up his cheeks. He took a sip of coffee that by now was disgustingly cold and tried to hide how flustered he was.

"Alright, in all seriousness. Where do you study?” he asked. 

“I’m a sophomore in NYU." 

"Cool! What’s your major?" 

"Music." 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Huh. I would have guessed journalism." 

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, well… I’m not, you know, looking for a career here or anything. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Vogue is my bible. But music is what I want to do for the rest of my life." 

"So you _do_ read Vogue?" 

"Pfft, of course! Are you kidding? I’m not gonna lie, I actually cried when I read that article about Heidi Klum in the latest issue. And not just because she said this will be the last season of Project Runway." 

Alright, so Kurt’s gaydar had been beeping since he had laid his eyes on Blaine but now he was more than sure this gorgeous boy he had thought was a model was actually a homosexual as well. A charming, dapper, handsome homosexual who read Vogue and watched Project Runway. 

This had to be too good to be true. 

"Well, Blaine. I have to say I am quite convinced and impressed. Just one more question. Forgive the cliche but… where do you see yourself in 10 years?" 

Blaine took a few seconds to consider before replying: "Broadway.  Hopefully. That’s like, the ultimate goal. Career-wise, at least. I’d love to be married and, you know, be looking into adoption options by that point, too, but… yeah.” The smile on his face was soft and dreamy and Kurt Hummel was officially sold. 

“You’re hired,” he choked out. 

The smile on Blaine’s face widened. “Really?" 

"Yeah, really. Definitely. Uh, we need to take a picture of you, for security. And… yeah, maybe we could actually take advantage of that long lunch? Just to, you know, figure out your working hours and so on." 

"Sounds good,” Blaine said, his eyes twinkling. Kurt actually had to look away so he wouldn’t stare and purposefully made a fuss out of putting on his coat. 

As they left Kurt’s little office, neither one saw Isabelle peeking through the closed curtains of her own. 

“I think we did it,” she said to the cell-phone she was holding. 

“The plan worked?" 

"Cooper, I am telling you. These two will be dating by Christmas." 


	7. Brave, Truthful and Unselfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of weird Pinocchio!AU in which Kurt wants Blaine to tell him the truth about why he cheated on him so that they can start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

* * *

 

“Blaine?”

Blaine’s head snapped up.

It couldn’t be…

He was hearing things.

But then the light hit the person coming down the stairs and Blaine gasped softly. “Kurt?”

“Oh God, honey…” Kurt mumbled as he skipped the last few steps and rushed to Blaine’s side. Blaine wanted to cry at how good it felt to hear the endearment. “What happened?”

“You know what happened,” Blaine said, almost bitterly.

“Wait, you mean…?”

“I cheated on you. I cheated and I’ve lied about everything ever since and…”

“But it was  _months_  ago! And… and you came straight to me, you told me what you had done, you didn’t try to hide it from me. You were brave and unselfish and you told me the truth.”

Blaine couldn’t stop the tears the fell down on his cheeks. “But I did it. I was untrue, selfish and a coward and I did it.”

* * *

“ _So it’s true.”_

_Blaine had never seen the boy standing in front of him before. He was beautiful, that was the first thing he noticed, and the look on his face was more curious than anything, something Blaine wasn’t used to. He pulled on the string attached to his right arm and held out his hand. Cursed, he may be, but never impolite._

“ _My name is Blaine.”_

_A tiny smile appeared on the stranger’s face. “Kurt,” he said as he shook Blaine’s hand. “I thought the others were joking.”_

“ _Nope,” Blaine almost chuckled. “Fitting, isn’t it?”_

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _This is a theater, is it not? I’m a life-sized human puppet. You can’t argue the comedy value.”_

“ _I’m pretty sure I could,” Kurt said._

_Blaine shrugged. “So you’re new?”_

“ _Yeah. Got cast as Marius.”_

“ _Congratulations.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

_They stayed quiet for a while. Blaine was still trying to wrap he head around how Kurt hadn’t ran away screaming yet. He just stood there, his hands in his pockets but apparently in no hurry to leave._

“ _Um… Would you… mind horribly if I asked you to bring me coffee?”_

_Kurt’s smile widened. “Not at all. I’ll be right back.”_

* * *

“What are you even doing here?”

“I called Sam. You weren’t answering your phone and… I got worried,” Kurt admitted. “He yelled at me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s your friend and he’s on your side.”

“My…  _my_  side? But I…”

“I’m not perfect, Blaine. I made mistakes, too. And it took me way too long to see that and I’m so, so sorry. Blaine, God, I… I never wanted this to happen. Ever, it’s… Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Blaine let out a strangled sob. “I ruined everything.”

“We both did,” Kurt corrected him. “We both ruined it.” He sighed shakily, his hands squeezing Blaine’s biceps. “What we had was so perfect… I can’t believe I ever took it for granted.”

“It was perfect, wasn’t it?” Blaine smiled sadly, his heart in his throat.

“And it can be again.”

“Kurt…”

“No. No, Blaine, you  _know_  what you have to do.”

“I don’t…”

“Please, Blaine,” Kurt gasped more than said. “Please. I can’t… I’ve tried but I can’t. Any of it, not without you. I need you. I need you in every way a person can need another person. And I want you, I love you. The life I’ve tried to build myself is just a stupid illusion I  _thought_  I wanted. I forgave you a long time ago and it’s about damn time that you forgave yourself. You made a mistake. You owned up to it. And now you’re going to tell me everything.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Everything?”

“Everything,” Kurt confirmed. “You don’t have to save me from being eaten by a whale, no, just talk. Tell me why you did it.”

Kurt was crying now, too, his blue eyes shining in the dim lighting. Blaine felt himself shaking as he licked his lips, tugging helplessly at the ropes keeping him in place. “I’m so scared.”

“That’s okay.”

“How can I be brave if I’m scared?”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt whispered. He brought his hands to cup Blaine’s face, wiping a way a single tear with his thumb. “You  _can’t_  be brave without being scared.”

* * *

“ _So, you have plans for Valentine’s day?”_

_Kurt grimaced. “Ugh, I hate Valentine’s day.”_

“ _Really?” Blaine asked, surprised. “Why?”_

“ _It’s just a stupid excuse to sell cards and chocolate on an otherwise regular day.”_

“ _Oh, come on, that’s not true!” Blaine protested. “Call me a silly romantic but it’s my favorite holiday.”_

“ _You’re joking.”_

“ _I’m not! I just think there’s something amazing about a day that encourages people to just lay it all out there and tell someone: I’m in love with you. I mean… There’s nothing better than being loved, is there?”_

_Kurt shrugged, seemingly unimpressed. Blaine bit his lip, his hands squeezing the coffee cup in his hands a little too tightly._

“ _Hey, Kurt… I was wondering… You know, if you want, we could…”_

“ _Yes?”_

_Blaine’s breath got stuck in his throat at the… hopeful? Not, it couldn’t have been hopeful, right? … look on Kurt’s face. He reached out to behind the curtain where he had hidden a rather tacky but undeniably cute Valentine’s day card that he had asked Sam to buy for him. In his nervousness, though, he somehow managed to get a little too tangled up in his strings and he stumbled, causing the coffee to spill on his fingers._

“ _Damn it!”_

“ _Blaine?”_

“ _I… I need a napkin.”_

“ _Oh. Okay, I’ll go get you one,” Kurt said, standing up. “Uh… What were you gonna say? You know, before?”_

_Blaine thought about the card, in which he had written ‘Be my Valentine?’ with fumbling hand-writing. Then he looked at Kurt, free to go wherever he wanted, to run, walk, squirm, cuddle, hug, kiss… with no strings attached. Literally._

“ _Never mind,” he mumbled. “It’s… not important.”_

_Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out. He nodded, once, shortly, and left the stage to find napkins for Blaine._

_Had Blaine seen his face, he would have seen the tears._

* * *

“I was so happy for you. I honestly was! You were going to be on Broadway, how could I not be happy for you? But I lied to you then, already. I… I probably could have gone with you. No, I really could have gone with you, there was nothing forcing me to be here. I just… I had never known anything else and I was scared. Lima was big for me, can you imagine New York? So I begged for even a small part in Grease so I’d have an excuse and a little more time… It hurt so much but I really thought it was for the best, at the time.”

Kurt just sat there and listened. He didn’t interrupt nor took his hands away from Blaine. They were just there, soft, familiar and comforting.

“I thought I could do it. But then I couldn’t. I missed you so much and I really felt like I was losing you. I mean, why would you care about little old me when you were so happy and successful out there. You were thriving and… and I thought I should just let you go. I went about it the wrong way but that’s… ultimately what I thought I was doing. I thought…” Blaine took a shaky breath. “I really did think it’d be for the best.”

“But it wasn’t.”

Blaine shook his head. “No. It wasn’t. And I knew it right after. It was horrible, knowing that despite everything, you and I really were meant to be. I hated myself. Still do.”

“Don’t.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

Kurt leaned in. Slowly, painfully slowly, and pressed his lips on Blaine’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Go on. You’re not done.”

* * *

“ _You want to sing with me?”_

_Blaine nodded. “Is that okay?”_

“ _Yes! Yes, of course it’s okay!” Kurt exclaimed. “I’ve wanted to sing with you for ages.”_

“ _…really?”_

“ _Yes, really,” Kurt laughed. “You said you don’t sing, though. What changed your mind?”_

_Blaine fidgeted in his strings, pulling the left one unconsciously as he often did when he was nervous. “I’ve been watching you. You know, on stage, when you perform. Of course I do, I’m here all the time… You’re an amazing Marius, you captivate everyone here. You captivate me.”_

_This is it. Do or die._

“ _I was going to tell you on Valentine’s day. You know, how I felt.”_

“ _How you felt?”_

“ _About you.”_

_Kurt blinked. “So why didn’t you?”_

“ _Because how could it be fair to you? I’m not… I’m not an ideal boyfriend, am I? Cursed and attached to a building I can never get out of. And I want you to go out there, to the world, to conquer it and make it yours. I’d never want you to be stuck here, especially because of me.”_

“ _How so very unselfish of you,” Kurt said, his voice choke up. “How come you’re telling me now, then?”_

_Blaine gulped. “I… I heard you singing Blackbird the other day. You’re always breathtaking but that was… something else. And I thought that the worst thing that could happen is that I get my heart broken. In the end, that’s a small price to pay. Considering how much time I’ve already had with you. Whatever happens, I’m happy I know you, Kurt. I thought it was because I have been looking for someone like you forever but I now I know that’s not true. It’s you. I’ve been looking for **you**  forever.”_

_Blaine’s heart beat painfully in his chest as Kurt didn’t say anything for a long while. When he did, his tone was low and his eyes twinkling with something Blaine had never seen before. “You’re being so brave,” he said, quietly. He came an inch closer and put his hand on Blaine’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”_

_And then he pressed their lips together. Blaine froze but a moment later he melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him as close as possible, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and tasting the coffee on his lips._

_He felt warm._

_Happy._

“ _…free.”_

“ _Huh?”_

“ _Kurt. Kurt, oh my God, I… I’m free!”_

* * *

“…and I let everyone think that I sang it to Sam because they all know that I kind of maybe had some sort of a weird crush on him and it was easier to say that than to admit that I wasn’t over you.  _Am_  not over you. The next second I hear a click and here I was.”

Blaine was breathing heavily, blood bumping in his ears and tears dried on his cheeks.

Kurt was still smiling. “Thank you, Blaine. That was really brave.”

“No, it…”

“Now, I need to know one more thing. And you have to tell me truth about this, too.”

“Okay.”

“Do yo want to come with to New York?”

Blaine pulled on his strings. “Yes. More than anything, yes. That’s what… That’s what I always wanted.” Kurt nodded slowly. “But… It doesn’t… Kurt, I just want us to be friends again, if nothing more. I can live with that. You’re my best friend and…”

“You’re mine, too,” Kurt cut Blaine off. “But I thought I already told you that I wanted more. Everything.” He brought his face close to Blaine, so close Blaine could smell his minty-fresh breath. “Brave, truthful and unselfish.”

Blaine’s arms dropped to his sides before Kurt’s mouth was on his. His legs moved freely, automatically, as he accepted and returned the embrace.

The kiss deepened as they poured all the lost months into it and all the promises of the future. And Blaine knew, he  _knew_  he’d never let this go again.

“No need for a Blue Fairy.”

“You’re my Blue Fairy,” Blaine breathed against Kurt’s lips.

“Good. I was afraid you’d say I’m Jiminy Cricket.” Blaine laughed out loud. “Come on, honey. Let’s go home.”

Blaine was still scared. Oh, so scared about really entering the big world he had never truly known. But with Kurt by his side, holding his hand, he knew he could face anything.

He’d never be bound by those strings again.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was weird...


End file.
